Yo te dedico esta canción
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas. Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada. Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada [Regalo de Daniel Lumen]


_Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Igualmente la canción que viene incluida en parte de la trama no es mía (Ni de Daniel)._

* * *

**Yo te dedico esta canción**

* * *

Aquí estoy yo, un chico común y corriente que tiene muchos amigos, unos más degenerados que otros, pero amigos. También algunas amigas, y claro, mi mejor amiga, de la que desde primer grado estoy enamorado, pero no me atrevo a decírselo porque creo que si se lo digo me rechazará o nos distanciaremos, y es lo que menos quiero. Pero lo peor… Es que tengo que ver como ella sufre por amores imposibles de idiotas que la dañan y que hieren sus sentimientos. Ella siempre se desahoga conmigo, y está bien, jamás me he quejado de eso, porque sé que me tiene confianza, pero odio verla así, Si ella me diera una oportunidad le demostraría que no todos somos iguales y la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo

Yo me llamo Shun Kasami y esta es mi historia de amor:

Todo comenzó este día en la escuela donde ella y yo charlábamos de lo que haríamos el fin de semana.

—Pues, yo no tengo planes ¿y tú?

—No, tampoco… no tengo nada.

—Que mal.

—Si… Sabes Runo, me peguntaba… ya sabes, si podríamos ir a un lugar especial.

—Claro, Shun, me encantaría ir contigo ¡Sí! Será la mejor cita de amigos de la historia.

—Claro…de amigos —mencione en voz baja.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No, no es nada. Bueno, te veo a las seis. Paso por ti

—Ok… a esa hora procurare estar lista

—Muy bien —decía mientras sonaba la campana

«Maldición Shun ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Es muy fácil, solo es una chica, no temas díselo. Hazlo ahora Shun. Vamos, tu puedes» pensaba una y otra vez.

—Runo la verdad es que yo…

—Sí, Shun ¿Tú qué?

—Yo…yo en verdad quisiera que fueras

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien. Te aseguro que iré

—Muy bien —dije mientras pensaba: no Shun, porque no le dijiste. Ya se fue y no le dijiste de nuevo, pero bueno, lo mejor será esperar a la tarde

Después de esto solo me quedo esperar, así que llegue faltando cinco minutos para las seis, así me aseguraba que si se presentaría. Solo toque el timbre y por suerte ella salio y me dijo:

—Hola, ya estoy lista. Vámonos.

Ella iba vestida con unos jeans negros brillantes, una camiseta azul cielo y un saco muy elegante, tenía un peinado hermoso. Así que solo me quedo decirle:

—Muy bien, pues vámonos.

Caminamos a un lugar que es semi-karaoke y restaurante, solo la notaba feliz y sonriente, nos sentamos en una mesa y le dije que le tenía una sorpresa.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cuál es? —preguntaba ansiosa

—Runo, tranquila, por eso es una sorpresa.

—Ok, esperare.

Después llego un camarero solo pedimos algo para tomar y le dije:

—Espérame un segundo, tengo que ir al baño. No me tardo.

—Muy bien, aquí te espero.

Lo que no sabía es que era la sorpresa y, al fin, me había decidido por completo a decirle mis sentimientos, lo haría dedicándole una canción romántica

—Damas y Caballeros, nuestro primer invitado de karaoke…

—Donde estará Shun ya va a comenzar el show —decía Runo

—¡Shun Kazami! —dijo el presentador mientras el telón se abría y se escuchaba una ovación

—Esta canción te la dedico solo a ti, Runo, por que la verdad es que yo te amo y no me atreví a decirlo. Pero solo escucha esto —y la música empezaba a tocar:

Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos  
Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices porque  
La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo  
Y te consuelo  
Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvela y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera se tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertara ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre **enamorada**

Tu te me quedas viendo  
Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando  
Y yo no se que hacer  
Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte  
Lo que yo siento  
Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces  
Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

—Eso es lo que yo siento por ti, Runo, y no quiero que me digas nada ahora, solo reflexiona —me baje del escenario y me retire…

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Hola :D Mis queridos lectores, debo decir que esto no es mio, es propiedad de Daniel Lumen, mi queridisimo amigo (A quien le envió un beso enorme) Él me hizo este regalo y me pidió que lo publicase en mi cuenta dado que pronto se retirará de fanfiction —cosa por la que estoy triste D:—.

Quiero agradecerle pro dedicarme tiempo y hacer esto para mi, nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente.

Un beso a todos :)

¿Nos dejan review a Dani y a mi? :3


End file.
